Magnetic (Until the Very End)
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: "Don't you see? I love her. I am in love with Helga, I've always been." / From friends to lovers and life partners, here's Helga's and Godric's journey as they found true love and ambition in each other. -oneshot-


**A/N: **Written for:

The Ravishing Romance Competition, prompt: Hard (Helga/Godric)

Scrabble Challenge, prompt: incinerate

Character Diversity Boot Camp, character: Helga Hufflepuff, prompt #1: forgotten

The Ultimate Shipping Challenge, with Helga/Godric

* * *

**Magnetic (Until the Very End)**

* * *

_His eyes._

_They were the first thing she'd remembered about him, and the last._

_Those molten pools of searing chocolate with a dollop of caramel right before the black of his pupil swallowed them had haunted her dreams for years on end._

_She hadn't forgotten the first time she'd fallen in love with those eyes, and the things the warm stare did to her insides._

_His eyes._

_She had lived over half her life with him and had left their joint legacy for the entire world to see._

_Yet, something felt incomplete, and in her last moments, all Helga wanted was to be enveloped in those strong arms that had never let her fall, and bid the world goodbye._

_But then it came to her, like a sudden flash of lightning that streaked after days and days of red, dusty skies._

_He was gone, and she was going to him._

* * *

"Oh Hel-ga! I bear prizes!" I didn't have to look back to know who it was. Besides, my daisies were just about bursting into bloom and needed all the tender care I could provide them with.

Godric nearly trampled over my plants in his hurry to get to me. "Freshly caught turkeys, just for you my dear." He brandished a raw and bloody parcel at me before bending down gallantly, smirking as he did and I resisted the urge to hit him in the face with my spade.

"Thank you, kind sir. But would you please not trample all over my nettle patch? In addition, the putrid odour of the turkey you just killed is rather unpleasant. Would you find Tavna or mother and ask them to take care of it?"

"That was my only intention, madam. I will back by my fair damsel's side in a moment. Don't miss me too much, alright?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically but couldn't help laughing at is antics. If only mother or father had seen me standing by the garden in full view of the main street, addressing Godric – I meant, _Master Gryffindor _in that manner; I would have had to go to bed with no dinner for a week.

"Helga? Are you done pruning the daises and watering the cabbages by the vegetable patch?" Mother sounded uncharacteristically impatient and my curiosity piqued. _What was going on?_

"Do you need me home, mother?" I yelled back, a little too loudly.

Within minutes, my mother was on her way to my little flower patch, her skirts rustling angrily about her. "Really, Helga, it simply _will not do _for you to be hollering about in this manner. You are nearly seventeen years of age now, and it is high time for you to behave like a _lady_!"

With a huff, she turned around, yanking on my arm as she did so. I nearly fell. "Mother! Where are you taking me?"

"Back inside. Didn't I make myself clear, yet? Father and I have something we'd like to talk to you about." The tone of absolution in her voice caused a shiver to run over my skin, and I followed her without a word.

To say that I was embarrassed on entering my living room would be akin to saying that the Hungarian Horntail is as gentle as mama's first kitten. There they all sat, looking formal and sombre and all kinds of proper while my legs were exposed for the world to see and more than half of my being was generously caked in dirt.

Father coughed twice, signalling for me to run up to my bath and clean up this instant but I was just too mortified and was unable to move.

There they sat, Mr and Mr Gryffindor along with Gaston, Godric's elder brother. He was a shy boy with whom I'd hardly had the chance to communicate and he looked apprehensive now as he took me in.

It was only in Godric's eyes that I sought solace. There he sat, warm and cheerful, smiling away at me like this was a normal occurrence in our lives. He nodded at me and I came to my senses.

'Er, good evening, Mr and Mrs Gryffindor. Masters Gryffindor." I bent low, dropping some mud off on the floor as I curtsied. I could hear mother swear under her breath and giggled softly.

"I apologise for my appearance; I was out tending to my plants in the garden and lost track of time. I will be back in a few minutes." Not waiting for anyone's response, I ran through the kitchen and up the staircase, praying for some hot water that I could clean myself off with.

"Funny girl, she is," I heard father mention lamely, and everyone laughed rather lamely. I frowned. _What was it with everyone? Why was the entire family there, to begin with?_

Fifteen minutes later, I was bathed and dressed up in a tight gown that threatened to put an end to all the airflow in my body. I stared at myself in the ornate mirror that had been set up in my room, unable to accept my transformed appearance.

"Tavna, not - so - tight!" I managed to gasp as my enthusiastic house elf tightened the strings at the back with unrestrained fervour.

"But Madam Hufflepuff has instructed me to dress Miss Helga in the most flattering way possible, for her suitor…" Tavna trailed off as I spun around, the shock too much to bear.

"What? Suitors? Is that why the Gryffindors … oh, by Merlin's flowing beard and scraggly underpants!" I cursed softly, only allowing myself to smile a little at Tavna's scandalised expression.

"Miss Helga, has the devil gotten into you? Never before have I heard you speak in that manner!" Tavna held an indignant hand to her heart.

"Well, that's because I have never before been informed of _suitors. _I didn't even know that my parents had been planning to get me married off! Why wouldn't they tell me anything?" I still couldn't understand. Is that why they chose to drop it all on me in front of the Gryffindors, so I couldn't react?

"They probably knew you'd react this way," commented Tavna dryly, and I resisted the urge to incinerate her in the lovely fire that was crackling away in my fireplace.

She cracked her slender fingers together and the strings tightened around me once more. A soft wreath of jasmines wove their way into the crown of my hair and the heady scent overpowered me, transporting me back to a time when Godric and I would stay awake till the midnight of the equinox to watch the blooming of the magical jasmines.

I sighed.

_Did Godric know about our impending marriage, or had he, too, been kept in the dark? _ I considered it inappropriate to discuss my upcoming nuptials with Tavna before anything had even been settled. Well, I didn't as she was my closest confidante in this house, but my mother definitely would and this was not the time to kindle her temper.

"Helga, dear?" My mother's voice floated up the stairs, and I caught the hint of impatience that she was, no doubt, trying very hard to conceal before our guests.

"Coming, mother!"

I ran towards the stairs, clutching random folds of my gown in my hands as I flew down the narrow wooden staircase.

"I'm here!" I tried plastering a wide smile on my face, as though I had no idea as to what was going on.

She lead me towards an empty spot on the couch besides father and I sat there nervously, suddenly unable to catch Godric' eye. I felt a sudden blush heat my cheeks and contemplated the idea of marriage.

"Helga dear," Father began, clearing his throat as he did so. "We are all here to discuss the prospect of your marriage…with Gaston Gryffindor."

The floor beneath me seemed to twist and move while my head spun, unable to process what I had just heard.

_Gaston?_

_But it has been Godric, it has _always _been Godric, even though I haven't told him in as many words…oh, what if he thinks of me as a mere acquaintance as opposed to a suitor?_

"No," I blurted out, petrified. "I – I just…it's always…" My vision blurred as the sight before me blended into yellows and reds and I vaguely wondered if I was passing out. I buried my face in my palms, shaking and unable to speak.

"Father, with all due respect, I simply cannot allow that to happen." I heard Godric get up rather violently and the tone in his voice lacked its usual warmth. I sneaked a look from in between my fingers and was greeted with the sight of a furious Godric confronting his father. Gaston looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I could safely assume that this meeting was a brainchild of the parents alone and none of them were too pleased at the way in which it had backfired on them.

"Godric, what is it to you?" Mr Gryffindor was furious, and I wondered how Godric was going to get us out of this one.

"This is everything to me, father." His tone was now level but he was still shaking in his desperate attempt to calm down.

"Don't you see? I love her. I am in love with Helga, I've always been. There's no reason for her betrothal to be with anyone but me. I have every reason to believe that she agrees with me."

Every single head in the room swivelled in my direction, and it was all I could do to not run away from them that very instant.

"Yes," I finally choked out.

I didn't know what was more difficult to handle – the intense mixture of anger and surprise on my parent's face or the immense gratefulness and love I was feeling just then for Godric. My brain chose that precise moment to decide that all of this was just too funny to handle and I burst out in a bubble of hysteria, unable to contain myself anymore.

"I'm sorry…it's all just…poor Gaston…big brother…but Godric…thank you, love…" I gasped out, choking and coughing and laughing and in imminent danger of suffocating to death, what with the atrocities I was wreaking on my poor wind pipe.

Godric came to my rescue, of course. He always did fancy himself as my knight in shining armour.

"_Aguamenti_!" he cried out, brandishing his wand into a large mug he'd just conjured up. He handed it to me mutely, his face ashen. It looked like he was fervently praying for me to not die.

That just made me laugh some more and soon I was nearly rolling on the ground with laughter while my parents and his looked on in utter disapproval.

"I'm okay, okay," I gasped out once I'd managed to contain myself and sip some of the water my lovely _knight _had so generously conjured up for me.

"I'll live. Now, I believe we were discussing a betrothal." I winked boldly a Godric, taking secret delight in the flush that crept up his cheek. I pondered as to where I'd acquired all this sudden courage from.

Then it dawned upon me. _Tavna. _She'd bewitched my jasmines!

I wanted to shake her right then and there, but some advice that Rowena had given me a long time ago when she was courting Salazar popped into my mind.

_Never give up on a free gift, my dear, so long as it continues to benefit the situation. It's all about the situation, you see?_

I smiled.

"Mother, father!" I sang out loud, slightly surprised at the exuberance in my tone. _I was not an exuberant person. _

"I see there's been a slight mix-up," I purred, determined to sort this mess out. "You see, Godric and I…we've always planned to get married." I cringed inwardly at this bold lie. Well, it was partly true, I conceded. Both of us had always harboured feelings for each other – only, Godric was more _flamboyant _in his expression of said feelings.

"I see Gaston as an elder brother, and I am sure he feels the same," I assured the parents, and Gaston mercifully nodded.

"It's true. Besides, I am not quite ready for marriage, sir and madam Hufflepuff. I beg pardon if I have offended anyone."

It's the first sentence I had heard Gaston speak the entire day.

I nodded sincerely and Godric joined me.

"We aren't ready to get married yet," he added. "We have…we have a few things to achieve, and once we are through, I will personally be requesting for Miss Hufflepuff's hand in marriage."

My surname sounded odd in his mouth, and I shook my head.

"It's Helga," I corrected automatically. "To you, I'll always be Helga."

He smiled.

My parents looked at each other and then at the Gryffindors, who didn't seem too put-off now that they knew we had a tangible goal in mind. I had a feeling that they wouldn't appreciate a stay-at-home woman for a daughter-in-law, either. They got up to leave the house and beckoned to Godric, who requested for a few more minutes.

"I'll apparate home," he assured them. "Won't take too long, either. Carry on, mother." With a turn and a whoosh, his parents were gone.

My parents were still there, however, and I wondered how I'd be able to get a moment alone with him.

Things had changed so drastically for us in the past hour that I suddenly felt quite shy as my lips were unable to form words.

"Helga, sweetheart, why don't you go and show Godric your newest batch of Mandragoras?" My mother tactfully came to my rescue, and I blushed.

I didn't even have the plants to begin with; this was her way of giving me her blessing and allowing me to escape my father's sharp eyes.

"Er, yes. Indeed, mother, thank you for that idea! I shall be home soon," I stuttered and turned around immediately, unwilling to meet even Godric's eyes.

He walked behind me out onto the cool night air and we stood beneath the cherry blossoms, inhaling its heady fragrance.

"So," I began, nervous beyond belief. "Have you and Salazar come up with a name for the school yet? Rowena and I have a fully functional plan of the lessons as well as the sorting into houses." I rambled, comfortable only while talking about our brainchild.

To my surprise, Godric's eyes clouded over a little.

"It's…well, you see, Salazar and I have not quite been seeing eye to eye on a few things," he let out, an immense sadness cloaking his voice.

"What does he want?" I wondered if I could ask Rowena to settle matters with her betrothed.

"He…he only wants purebloods to study at our school, Helga. I absolutely can't agree with that." The fire returned in his voice and I slipped my little palm into his broad one, clasping it tight.

"Listen. I will talk to Rowena about this; the two of you are best friends, and I really don't want a conflict to arise. Design the building instead, for that's something we all have agreed upon with certainty. Salazar will come around, I promise."

He surprised me by slipping his arms around my waist and drawing me even closer to him, enveloping me in an embrace that was warm hearths and summer days and adrenaline all at once.

Every muscle in my body tensed and then relaxed as I gave in to his embrace, holding him tight.

This was Godric Gryffindor, the man I was about to marry and establish the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry with.

He was the light of my life and the fire in my soul.

I was finally ready.

"I love you," I whispered, bringing my cold lips close to his warm ones.

He responded by lifting me off the ground and whirling me around, causing me to yelp in surprise. He laughed, a warm laugh that reminded me of the roaring fireplace in winters and I held on to him tighter, sealing a promise right then to never let go.

And we lived happily; for almost ever after.

* * *

_His death was the first time that Helga had felt the cold, ruthless instinct to kill._

_He had been his best friend but had ended his life ruthlessly in his mad pursuit for power._

_It was a Salazar whom Helga couldn't recognise, one who had left his wife and infant alone and murdered the love of her life in his absolute thirst for blood purity._

_Her eyes closed as she watched her husband's body being laid upon the pyre made of cherry wood, and her heart burnt with rage and sorrow and despair._

_He wouldn't have wanted to be buried in the cold, heartless ground with a million other unhappy souls all crying for release. No, he wanted his very element, fire, to carry him to the skies, where he promised to lie in wait for her._

_And join him she would._

* * *

_Hope you liked it - please do leave a review on your way out :)_


End file.
